towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=264}} |} Cao Guojiu: The power you possessed doesn’t belong to here, but you’re not Demons...Who are you exactly! Zhongli Quan: Aren’t you cocky about your cleverness? Obviously, their demonic energy is from another world! Hiei: Can’t believe this fat uncle does have a grain of sense. 　　Hiei put his sword back, pushed Zhongli Quan towards Cao Guojiu and knocked down several Xian soldiers with great speed. He jumped on them and sat cross-legged. Hiei: Kurama, it’s your turn. Kurama: As you two are reluctant to tell me what that yellow fulu is, I’ll show you no mercy then. 【End】 　　The lotus pond was enveloped in a shroud of fog. Strong demonic mist filled the air; those Xian soldiers were trembling with cold. Suddenly, claps of thunder struck past them, who then ducked behind the mound right away. 　　A shadow of yoko (demon fox) showed up in the mist, giving a roar of rage. When the mist faded away, Kurama the yoko appeared in front of the Xian. He had long flowing silver hair with a pair of prominent ears, staring at Cao Guojiu and Zhongli Quan with his cold, golden eyes. Yoko Kurama: Alright, punishment time. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=265}} |} Zhongli Quan: Come on, it’s just a demon fox! I’m not afraid of you! Cao Guojiu: What a beautiful fox, perfect as a gift to He Xian'gu, hahaha! Yoko Kurama: Beware of your tongue. You’re going to pay for what you just said. 【End】 　　Kurama used Rose Whip to unleash curve attacks, trying to break the siege of the Xian soldiers. Then, he leapt across the lotus pond and stepped on a duckweed so as to keep a distance from the enemies. 　　The soldiers immediately reformed the array; and those injured by Kurama were substituted with the reinforcement. Their strategy was to deplete Kurama’s energy. 　　In the center of the array, Zhongli Quan, covered by the soldiers, prepared to attack his blind side. Meanwhile, Cao Guojiu also captured the right timing to strike from another side. Zhongli Quan: Surrender! Kurama: I refuse. 　　He opened his arms and spinned on his toe on the duckweed. The airflow swirled alongside his moves; a whirlwind of lotus petals danced in the air gracefully. Kurama controlled the razor-sharp petals, scratching those soldiers on the arms and legs. The array was crushed in the blink of an eye. He Xian'gu: Stop, all of you! }} Ally: |hp=4376270|def=3120|coin=125|esk=1594}} |} He Xian'gu: How dare you disturb my makeup—— Oh my! Who did this!? My lotus pond! 　　The fierce battle between Kurama and the Xian had turned her pond into a mess. She was shocked immediately after seeing this horrible scene. At this moment, Cao Guojiu and Zhongli Quan were still concentrating on the battle. They did not notice He Xian'gu was already red with rage. He Xian'gu: Enough! Stop it, Cao Guojiu, Zhongli Quan! Cao Guojiu: This guy is a demon. I can't just let him go! Zhongli Quan: Don't just stand over there, He Xian'gu. Come and help! Yoko Kurama: It makes no difference by adding one more. 【End】 　　He Xian'gu gathered Xian energy; the lotus pond began to occur a violent shake. Hundreds of stems came out of the mud and came into blossom within seconds, which brought the entire pond back to life. 　　The Xian energy kept circulating, which eventually gathered at the top. A gigantic golden lotus, even bigger than a mountain, was falling from the sky with great speed. 　　Hiei, in the nick of time, saved Kurama from danger while Cao Guojiu and Zhongli Quan were squashed under the giant lotus, unable to move. Cao Guojiu: Ahhh! Zhongli Quan: It hurts! Stop it please… }} Ally: |hp=5457050|def=2770|coin=48|esk=652}} |hp=5457050|def=2770|coin=48|esk=787}} |hp=12,617,600|def=3640|coin=125|esk=1110}} |} He Xian'gu: You're not those weak demons who wanted to break into our place. I can sense the unusual demonic power within you two… He Xian'gu: What do you want from us? 　　Kurama knew that He Xian'gu's power was way stronger than that two boors, and she was clearly a reasonable woman for she did not blindly join the fight. Hence, Kurama disarmed the yoko form to show his kindness. Then, he took out the yellow fulu and told everything which had happened in the realm to her. He Xian'gu: That fulu looks familiar... 【End】 　　Comparaing two of the yellow fulu side by side, He Xian'gu found out that the symbols on which were actually related to each other, but it still lacked some parts at the center in order to see the whole picture. 　　She believed that if the lost pieces were found, it might distort the time and space. The use of material and ink on the fulu was unique in the Heavenly Kingdom, and only few here were capable of making it—— He Xian'gu: I probably know the reason why you're brought to here. He Xian'gu: Please accept my apology and I'll lead you two handsome...Em...you two guests to find that person. Kurama: Thank you very much. Hiei: Thanks. He Xian'gu: “Indeed, they are handsome in a million. I'm tired of seeing those ugly idiots every day in the kingdom. This is a good chance to be alone with them!” He Xian'gu: Before that, let me invite you to my residence for a rest. 　　In a good mood, He Xian'gu led Kurama and Hiei to a residence beside the lake. Ox and bronco, touching their swelling yet painful noses, were well-behaved, following her behind quietly. Cao Guojiu: Hey, hey! Let us out… Zhongli Quan: That woman! }} zh:藏馬的故事